


The Swan Prince

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Swan Princess AU, holy shucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Prince Hux and Prince Ben hated each other, despite the fact their parents wanted them to get married. However, as fate would have it the two fall in love, only for Snoke to snatch Ben away for his own evil scheme to take the kingdom of Alderaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Art still needed ^_^  
> And I wouldn't say this is absolute final final product, but this will probably be as final as I'm going to get it. What a ride tbh.

 Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a Queen named Leia ruled the kingdom of Alderaan. Considered by many hard to be wed for her stubborn nature allowed it not, until she met a man named Han, and together they bore a son.

Before the unexpected birth, many secretly wept for Queen Leia, fearing no heir would take the throne, thus the boy’s birth brought many great delight. Carriages of royalty all around pulled over to the great palace to greet the bundle of joy which they christened Ben. They offered Ben gifts of great prestige, knowing that one day he’d be a great King.

Amongst the royalty was the widow King Brendol with his young son Prince Hux. Leia came across Brendol at a party, and the two enjoyed a heart-to-heart, where they both happened upon the same idea at quite the same time.

“Our sons should wed!” Leia said, not too caring for what Han would think about the proposal, her husband currently in deep conversation with her brother and she dare not disturb them.

“Yes, yes indeed!” Brendol agreed quickly, for the same idea was on his mind. Any kingdom joined to the one of Alderaan was perceived quite highly.

Look at Corellia, for example. A slime hole most would say, until Han and Leia married. Likewise Alderaan would profit greatly from the Kingdom of Arkanis, for Brendol’s leadership had made it quite the great nation.

Thus they decided the children would be brought together each summer, hoping they would, one day, fall in love, wed, and bring the kingdoms together.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the evil enchanter Snoke – always dressed in dark robes, his face a mashed mess – had other plans. He did not care of Ben’s birth, instead preparing to take Leia’s kingdom. He was a practitioner of the Dark Side of the Force, an art forbidden in many lands. Whilst everyone celebrated Ben’s birth, Snoke hid away to practice, at his side a lowly helper by the name of Nines.

Not many days after, Snoke attacked in strikes of blue lightning. Unlucky for Snoke that Leia practiced in the Light Side of the Force with her brother, and failure came to him when Leia defeated him with her blade of light, and Snoke’s powers disapparated.

There were calls for his death, but Leia was always too merciful. Banishment was Snoke’s only punishment, and he fled fast, but not before thundering “One day, Queen Leia, I will come back. My power thrice of what it had been. Everything you own, everything you love, will be taken from you! I will take it all!”

“Your words do not hurt me, fiend!” Leia stood tall, proud, lightsaber in tight grip, “Leave!”

The shadow of Snoke remained on Alderaan for a time. Queen Leia’s husband died of disease, and panic ensued as countless speculated if it had been Snoke’s doing. However, with no sighting of the enchanter after many days and nights, the threat was long forgotten.

* * *

It was a few summers after the birth of Ben when he met Hux, as their parents first made sure they were old enough to converse with the other.

On the grounds of Alderaan, in the palace gardens, the meeting took place. When the colourful display of flowers bloomed, when the trickles of a fountain and small stream close by, and when trees of melodic birds singing to an imaginary choir were in full happening they came together.

“Brendol, you’re looking fantastic,” Leia said, the two parents bowing to each other. It had been a time since they too had seen or spoken face to face. Although the exchange of letters every now and then never ended.

“As do you, your Highness,” Brendol said, “And this must be young Ben!”

Only a mop of dark hair could be seen from behind Leia’s leg, a small eye peeped out, and when seeing the King Brendol, quickly disappeared again.

On the other hand, the young Prince Hux remained at his father’s side, looking quite smug indeed. With a tuft of red hair and a winning scowl, his hands remained crossed and he looked unlikely to move.

“Well go on, Hux,” Brendol said to his son, giving the boy a small push. He remained quite firm in place, only shooting a reluctant look to his father.

“Go on, Ben,” Leia said to her son, trying to get him to unclutch from her dress.

It took longer than either parent would admit, but the children finally went up to each other.

Hux, being the more open of the two, was the first to speak clearly rehearsed lines, “Hello Prince Ben. I am very pleased to meet you.” He bowed to the younger child.

“Pleased to meet you, Prince Hux,” Also forced from Ben, but a little quieter, also bowing, but not as deep and much quicker.

The two disliked each other immediately. Hux could tell that Ben was what the other boy’s would call a “mama’s boy”. Not exactly what any should strive for. The other Prince thought Hux very arrogant and didn’t like his attitude. The next few days would prove their thoughts on the other exactly right. Hux was always the one trying to be older, more sophisticated, and Ben hated how he spoke and made himself be seen by the adults as a mature boy, while behind their back would talk down to Ben like he were scrap.

Both children tried to go back towards their parents, only for them to wave them back over to each other.

In the palace the parents would let them play, although “play” should be used quite loosely.

“Stop it!” Ben yelled at Hux, who had grabbed a large sturdy stick and started to hit him with it.

“Make me!” Hux yelled cruelly, the young child going in for a jab.

Ben had to jump out of the way, “I’ll tell my mother and your father!”

It didn’t stop Hux, and as the redhead continued swiping at him, Ben finally had enough and ran for it. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

“Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!” He heard the taunting from Hux chasing him.

Finally, Ben himself managed to find quite a large stick, grabbing hold of it and turning around, holding it up. When Hux hit him next, he blocked it, then gained the upper hand and started hitting at Hux. Ben managed to disarm the other boy within minutes, but that happens when your mother and uncle are regarded as the best duellists in existence.

Now it was Ben’s turn, chasing a fearful Hux around the palace and he screamed at him, “Who’s the scaredy cat now!? Scaredy cat!”

The terror ended when the children were called for dinner. And Hux got his revenge a couple of days later when outside, by sticking his foot out and causing Ben to trip and land in horse dung.

Strangely enough, both Leia and Brendol remained unaware of what was happening, and how the children loathed each other. It was their idea of a perfect match. For the children- it wasn’t their idea of fun.

***

 

Summers would fly. In Ben’s preteen years, one summer He and Leia would travel to Arkanis.

“Mother I don’t want to go!” Ben cried.

“Sweetheart we must leave soon!” Leia told him, the servants moving luggage to the carriages.

“But I haven’t washed my hair,” Ben insisted “and I get seasick!”

It was an unfortunate truth that one of Ben’s traits was to get queasy in swaying boats. Leia could only sigh in response.

***

In Arkanis, Brendol opened the door into Hux’s room to see his son practicing archery.

“They’ll soon be arriving,” Brendol told him, then spotting the picture of a roughly drawn Ben, arrows sticking through it, “And is that the sort of respect you should show your betrothed?”

Hux groaned, letting himself fall back onto the bed, “Don’t make me be polite to him _still_.”

Brendol could only reply with a face palm and leaving the room with a final, “Get ready, we must be at the harbour!”

They _were_ at the harbour on time, Hux having been able to convince his friend Mitaka to come with him. They watched the Aldeeranian ship _Tantive IV_ dock, and Queen Leia come down from the ramp.

“Look, there he is!” Hux pointed Ben out to Mitaka.

The dark haired youth strayed behind his mother, standing at the top of the ramp. He looked clearly unhappy to be there, and just as ugly as always – at least in Hux’s opinion. Everything about the other boy was disgusting. His dark hair, his large nose, his big face, gross ears, pasty skin. Only a reply of “urgh” would be found from Hux if asked his opinion of the Alderaanian Prince.

Mitaka had a slingshot at the ready, using a fruit as his ammo, he shot it towards Ben, successfully hitting his face. The juice of the fruit also landing on his clothes. Ben spotted who did it and gave them a death glare.

This summer was perhaps Ben’s worst. As Hux and Mitaka would constantly run away from him, or try to lose him.

“Wait up, guys!” Ben said, sliding down the railing of the stairs to follow the other two boys. But they were already at the bottom and out the door, into the gardens.

“Guys!” Ben yelled again. He spotted them running over to a ladder, climbing up into a treehouse, but pulling the ladder up before he reached it.

Mitaka held up a sign saying NO UGLIES and yelled out, “Take a hint and learn how to read!”

On the ground, Ben crossed his arms almost feeling like crying. He said nothing though, instead taking his anger out on a nearby wooden post.

“Wait!” Hux yelled out, “Don’t hit that one!”

Ben punched and kicked it harder until it started moving.

“Ben stop!” Hux yelled out, but plank fell over, and with it a domino effect, as the rest of the tree house came crashing down.

Needless to say, neither Leia nor Brendol were very impressed and all children last saw each other that summer in bandages.

Not their idea of fun.

Their teen years were far different, but their dislike did not waver... at least from what either would care to admit. Ben had grown a fondness for duelling with lightsabers, something which Hux did not enjoy at all, simply because he was no good at it. Sure, crossbows and any other long distance weaponry was simple enough. He would even have Mitaka fire an arrow at him which he would then catch and put on his own crossbow and shoot it (so far with little luck, but he’d learn). Close up fights he despised the most. And so Ben would always try to get him to fight with him, which irritated Hux since he always lost. However, he always remained secretly impressed by Ben’s skill.

It wasn’t until Mitaka figured it out that Hux started to think about it- when they saw Ben flirting with a castle guard, Hux couldn’t help but feel resentment and he didn’t try to hide it.

Hux scowled towards the scene from a distance, saying, “Why is he flirting with the castle guard?”

It left Mitaka silent for a moment, before nudging his friend in the waist, “You know I think you kinda like him.”

This caused Hux to now change his scowl into Mitaka’s direction.

His friend shrugged, “Fess up.”

“Perhaps I’d like him a little more if he’d lose at duelling.”

“His mother and Uncle are the best duellists in all the lands, Hux. I doubt he ever would.”

The comment made Hux angry, urging Ben to duel with him a few more times, but being beaten continuously only wounded his pride.

Finally after another duel, Hux got up and decided, “This isn’t my idea-,”

Ben said in unison, “This is my idea-,”

both ending on “-of fun.”

***

The residence of Alderaan and Arkanis would be brought over the brink of excitement with the idea of a wedding. It would give the people days off, lower taxes in the long run, and the idea of the united kingdom’s felt, somehow, perfect.

There was just a small, teeny, tiny, miniscule issue which anyone could see at the sight when one day - when the Prince’s Hux and Ben were in their teenage years - were seen running through the entire Arkanis castle and the grounds. It was a common occurrence, which surprised no one, but made all the castle workers (in both lands, as it happened in both places) realise something as time went on: A wedding between the two was very, very unlikely. Not that the King Brendol or Queen Leia realised it.  
“I’M GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT, HUX!” Ben spat out, red with anger and tired from chasing the other boy, who had run ahead, laughing cruelly.  
“Guess you’ll have to take your saber back first!” Hux laughed, throwing the hilt from one hand to the other, waving it at Ben mockingly.  
The younger boy yelled out in anger, which prompted Hux to quickly turn and take off, both still yelling obscenities and insults to each other. The mud created from the morning’s rain splattering high onto their knees. Hux reached the stream in the gardens which he knew ran along under the castle walls, but right now he just wanted to cross it. There were stones poking out from beneath the shallow water, and Hux carefully jumped from one stone to another.

Ben wasn’t so careful.

In his typical anger, he jumped onto a stone, and to the next one, but not being careful, he slipped into the stream, letting out a yelp of surprise, which quickly turned to pain.  
Hux turned in time to see Ben splash face first into the stream. Lucky the fall was far from fatal, but this would be the first time Hux felt a jolt of worry in his stomach, as he yelled out “BEN!” and ran over to the other Prince.  
Ben pushed himself up, splattering out the water, his hair and clothes were soaked. Hux bent down to help him up, but Ben pushed him away, “Don’t touch me, damn it.” he got up to his feet.  
“Just trying to help,” Hux said with an eye roll, “But whatever, fine. Here,” he threw the saber at Ben. He stared at the other boy a moment, but then ran off back to the castle.  
The dark haired boy spat some more water out of his mouth, wondering why Hux even had bothered to help. Okay, sure, he and Mitaka were never nice to him, but it’s not like they were evil. So guess Hux didn’t want to see him hurt. Ben shook his head, water flying off his hair and he muttered to himself, “Idiot.” Whether referring to himself or Hux, he wasn’t quite sure.

***

 

The despise between the two was obvious with anyone who worked at the castle, but the commoners who, of course, were nowhere near royalty most times, were just as in the dark about the loathing between the two as much as the Queen Leia and King Brendol were. Until the days got shorter, and the children reached adulthood, did the King and Queen become concerned. For it didn’t help the two still threw fruits at each other, or snipped insults when they could.

 _URGE HIM_ King Brendol once wrote to Queen Leia after a furiously written letter filled with worries and doubts for if Ben wouldn’t agree.

But it was then decided that perhaps them not seeing each other for a year or two would lessen any hatred between the two, and some distance between them may do some good.

* * *

They hadn’t seen each other for about two years. Neither showed to care much. However, for Hux, he developed a certain absence in himself whenever thoughts of Ben came up, or if anyone bought him up. He angrily quashed those feelings. It was difficult to avoid the topic of Ben when sometimes his father, Mitaka, or even the Lady Phasma - who was King Brendol’s, and Prince Hux’s most trusted councillor. She also proved herself quite the musician and conducted the castle’s personal orchestra _The Knights of Ren_ . - would bring up the Alderaanian Prince. 

But Hux would ignore all three of them, or give them a scowl and insist he was glad that Ben’s presence remained very, _very_ far away from their Kingdom.  
Yet the reaction from each of the three was different. Mitaka would scoff with disbelief; Phasma would give a hearty chuckle; and the King would look quite insulted, then proceed to lecture Hux on how he must do what is right by the Kingdom and their people, and not everything was about him. Hux would force himself to listen before stomping off.

The two saw each other again when a large Royal Ball would be held in Arkanis, to celebrate the coming of Spring, and naturally Queen Leia and Prince Ben had been invited.  
The day before the celebration, while the rest of the castle was busy preparing, Hux and Mitaka hid out in the armoury, cleaning their crossbows and fixing them so they were in tip-top shape.

“It can’t possibly be that bad,” Mitaka said in reply to Hux’s endless snivelling.

“You know as well as I do why they’re doing this, Mitaka,” Hux grumbled, “And if I need to put up with the arrogant, self-centred-”

“A little harsh much?” Mitaka interrupted, “He’s always been pretty nice when we’re, you know, not making fun of him.”

Hux stayed silent, but rubbed at the wood of his crossbow harder.  
It would have been a most fine afternoon for the two of them, if Phasma hadn’t found them. Anyone who didn’t know Phasma wouldn’t think she had no problem with where the two were, but the young men knew better. She was pissed, but kept her composure quite wondrously.  
“Prince Hux, sir, your presence at the planning of the celebration has been required all day,” Phasma said, deadpan, but Hux recognised the tone of annoyance.  
“Tell father I have no interest.”  
“Write him a letter,” Phasma said, then held up something Hux didn’t notice her carrying at first, “And tomorrow you will wear this. It has been fitted just for you.”  
“Don’t make me wear that!” Hux pleaded. An outfit suitable for a prince, but in oranges and reds. Complementary to the colours of the Alderaanian Kingdom, which Hux was sure Ben would be wearing. At least the trimming and buttons were black, along with the cape. But the red of the whole outfit and the orange embroidery was enough to make Hux nauseous.  
“You must wear the colours of Arkanis,” Phasma informed him.  
“They don’t suit me!” Hux said, ruffling his hair, “Besides, wouldn’t it show much more… connection with Alderaan if I wore their colours?”  
Mitaka snorted, “Yeah, because blue looks so _great_ on you.”

Hux shot his friend a look, before addressing Phasma again, “What’s wrong with what I usually wear? Or how about what I’m wearing now?”  
His tattered shirt, dark pants and boots looked more spotless than what most young men wore (say for example with Mitaka, whose clothing was torn and most unclean), but they were far from screaming _prince_ .  
“I have been ordered to strap you down and force them on if you won’t wear them, Sir,” Phasma told him.  
Silence.  
“Just put them in my room and I’ll be up in a moment,” Hux finally said with defeat.

***

 

Ben always looked so nice in dark blue, Leia thought, staring at her grown-up son. He was so tall now, as tall as his father.  
The young man shifted awkwardly in his seat on the lavish carriage, pulling at his collar. It was a pity he never enjoyed wearing the nice clothes, though.

“I don’t want to do this,” He said. He was so soft-spoken when he wasn’t in a raging temper. At that thought Leia smiled, a temper that was most often compared with the long late King Anakin.

“Don’t want to do what, sweetheart?” Leia asked, her son’s well being the most important thing in her life, “You know it’s rude not to go to a party when you’ve been invited.”  
“No, not that,” Ben said, “This whole marriage thing. You hint so often, when we were children and it was a… nightmare.”

“Well, you were always teasing each other as children, but surely there were some nicer times when you grew older? I know you always enjoyed the duelling.”  
Ben was silent, and Leia knew she was right. She continued, “But what is so wrong with the arranged marriage?”  
A groan from her son and his face disappeared into his hands, his voice muffled,, “Hux is a sycophant and he’s… gosh, I don’t know... conceited?”  
Leia smiled, shuffling to the edge of her seat, and reaching out to touch her son’s knee, “Sometimes we must do things that are asked of us, no matter how much we don’t want to. It’s a curse of being royalty, to do what is right by the people, our kingdom, but not for us.”  
His eyes appeared from between his fingers, as Ben stared. Then he sighed, his hands falling and he grabbed tight onto his mother’s hands, “Fine.”  
It was all Leia needed to hear to know he’d go through with it.  
Then Ben sat back in his seat, sighing wistfully, “He wasn’t always so bad, I guess.” the memory of the red-head trying to help him up from a stream he’d fallen into.

***

 

“This is ridiculous,” Hux said, adjusting the orange of the cuffs of his outfit. The party would start soon, and Hux was not mentally prepared.

“What was that sir? Meticulous? I couldn’t agree more,” Phasma said, standing off to the side by the door.  
“No, that’s not what I…. nevermind,” Hux grumbled, “Let’s just head down.”  
“Of course, I need to go and check on the musicians. They become very lost without my guidance,” And Phasma swept off ahead of him.

Hux could hear the music when he was almost at the ballroom where the celebration was to be held, his father coming up yo him in one of the corridors and said, “Quick, come with me son!”  
“What? Why?” Hux asked, but nonetheless began to follow his father who had found quite a firm grip on his arm.  
“It’s the Prince Ben! He’s arrive!” The King hushed, and now Hux knew why his father had such a tight grip, because if he hadn’t, Hux would have turned and _run_.

 ***

“Mother, please!” Ben said, trying to turn and walk off, only for his mother to take hold of him and make him continue along.

“Don’t be difficult, Ben,” his mother said, “You must  at least _see_ the young Prince Hux! Oh I’ve heard some lovely things about him of recent. Besides, you promised.”  
Now he was regretting the promise. He faced his mother again as he was being shoved into a room, only for the door to be slammed in his face. Although he didn’t realise, the same thing had happened to Hux on the other end of the room, who tried getting past his father, only for him too to be met with the sight of the closed door.

Hux couldn’t help but keep that typical glower on his face, until he turned and the two Princes were now face to face.

Time stopped. A smile spread on Hux’s face, a genuine glow that was a rare sight on the Arkanis Prince. There was only one thought on his mind: _Damn it_ .  
Ben couldn’t help but smile back, noticing the way the other man’s eyes lit up, and eyed him up and down. Ben had to look away for a moment, if only to control the heat rising to his face.

“Hi,” Hux said, his usual grace flying out the window.

“Hey,” Ben said, a little sheepish.

Both grown up now, no longer baby faced, no longer lanky, but instead well built. Especially Ben, who must’ve been duelling and exercising a lot. Unfortunately, Hux, not so much.

In fact, being slighter than Ben was a little intimidating. He liked it.

Hux cleared his throat, “Uh, there’s a party happening out there.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, “And, they, er, I think they’re expecting a marriage announcement.”

“Will there be one?” Hux asked, having now taken a few steps closer to the other man.

Ben let out a nervous laugh, “I’m going to leave that up to you.”

And Hux offered his arm to the other Prince, a daring smile on his face. For a moment, Ben did nothing, merely looking back curiously, but finally accepted the arm held out for him.

***

The two danced together all night, earning praises from everyone of how wonderful they looked. Both Queen Leia and King Brendol beaming on the sides.

The two Prince’s laughed and talked, reminiscing on childhood memories, dancing together, speaking with mutual friends, people one of them may have recognised, and others they knew only by name.

Finally, their parents came up to them, expecting. Both Hux and Ben shared a look, as though deciding- should they? Should they please their parents, get married, and unite the kingdoms?

As always it was Hux who would speak first, after a small smile and nod from Ben. The music stopped. People gathered, excited.

“Arrange the marriage!” Hux’s voice travelled through the room. There were cheers everywhere, people joyous for the couple. The music started up again much livelier and on the dancefloor the gowns flared around, people moving with grace, others on the side talking and eating, food being passed around on the golden platters.

Everything seemed perfect. But Ben’s smile fell, and Hux couldn’t help but feel confused, yet worried for his now official fiancee.

“Are you all right?” Hux asked, touching Ben’s arm as though it were fragile, despite his bulging muscles.

“Yeah, it’s…” Ben was looking away, but finally his dark eyes came up to meet his and he asked, “Why?”

“Why what?” Hux asked, confused.

“Get married, I mean? You’ve hated me since childhood.”

Memories of Hux’s feelings from when Ben flirted with guards, and for his concerns over the other Prince’s health, both the impressed and annoyed attitude from being beaten in duels all came back. “Well no, I haven’t. There were definitely feelings at some point,” Hux admitted, “Besides, you’re gorgeous.”

“And?” Ben asked.

“And what?”

The music had stopped again, as everybody noticed the two were speaking to each other, but neither had smiles so it wasn’t a positive topic, which was odd considering they had just announced their marriage. Should they not be the happiest people in the room? So people stared. _Everyone_ stared.

Hux was at a loss for words, frowning, “Should there be anything else?”

Ben took a step away, disappointment etching his face.

By the band, Phasma threw her baton and its clutter was the only sound in the room, and her facepalm very obvious.  
“There’s more than just beauty, right?” Ben asked.

Hux’s only reply was to open and close his mouth, looking utterly clueless.

“I think we should go,” Ben said to his mother.

“What about the wedding?” Leia asked in horror.

“There won’t be one,” Ben said, doing his best not to let his voice crack. He turned, heading out of the castle, leaving Leia no choice but to follow, telling the Alderaanian guards to ready the horses and carriage.

 ***

“What the hell just happened?” King Brendol asked his son, both striding to the castle’s entrance. The King was angry and upset, Hux still very confused. Outside the sun had gone down, and it seemed a bad idea for them to leave, but from what they had heard the Prince Ben had been insistent they left immediately, so there was no choice.

“I don’t know!” Hux said, “One second everything was fine and all of a sudden, he didn’t want to get married!”

Phasma had caught up, walking behind the two and gave her insight, “Perhaps if you had offered another explanation as to why you wanted to marry him. For what other reason you loved him, and not be so - excuse me if I’m out of place - _shallow_.”

“Shallow!?” Hux exclaimed, “In what way?”

“Have you considered becoming an author sir?” Phasma asked, “Write a book about how NOT to get along with people? Chapter one: How to turn away the man of your dreams in five words or less.”

“Don’t push me, Phasma,” Hux said, fixing up his gloves, coming up to the carriage and horses.

“My dearest Queen,” Brendol came up to Leia, taking her hand, “Surely we can figure something out.”

“No,” Ben said, standing at the bottom stairs of the carriage, “This is over. I’m sorry.” Without another word, he climbed in.

“Ben!” Hux said, but the Prince ignored him.

“I’m sorry, Brendol,” Leia said, pulling away from the other ruler. She gave a small bow, before following her son into the carriage.

“Head out!” One of the Alderaanian guards yelled out, clad in armour with the royal house’s coat of arms - two lightsabers, blue and green, crossing each other - on his armour.

They headed off, and Hux wondered if that would be the last time he’d ever see Prince Ben. Believing that it was, an aching settled in his chest.

* * *

It was most unwise to travel in darkness, but since Ben had been so insistent, Leia felt there were no alternative. The darkness brought the unknown, the thieves and murderers could lurk in the trees, but the guards were well trained against them.

There was one thing none were trained against, and when a familiar lightning crackled and fired taking out guards, it caused Ben and Leia to climb out of the carriage, Leia fearing it were Snoke. Instead they saw the most fearsome and despicable creature, the Queen not realising both Snoke and the creature were one and the same. Reaching for their swords, they had no time to prepare, as the winged creature of darkness murdered the Queen in an instant, grabbing hold of the Prince Ben with its magnificent clawed feet and flying off. In the darkened sky, it appeared uncannily similar to a Nightshrike. The only survivor was the Guard Captain, Temmin Wexley, who rode back toward Arkanis, but bleeding most terribly.

***

Hux was unable to get to sleep. At least he had been allowed to get rid of his red and orange garment he had been wearing; not only did it look awful, but now it merely brought bad memories and make him think of Ben, and how Hux’s own stupidity had caused him to leave. Not only was that keeping him wide-eyed, but so was the lightning in the distance and the slow patter of rain as the dark clouds rolled over. So he was awake when he heard the yells from outside, and an “OPEN THE GATE!” As though an emergency had produced. Hux immediately acted, heading down to the castle’s entrance, and out onto the stone bridge, wondering what was going on. He spotted the guard with the Alderaanian coat-of-arms on his chest, but splattered in blood, almost falling off his horse. It must have taken much of his energy to keep tight of the reigns.

“What happened!?” Hux yelled out, and the Arkanis guards moved aside to let him through.

“Our carriage… attacked,” It was all the Captain could say before he slipped off his horse completely, being grabbed by the Arkanis guards and pulled off his horse.

“Ben,” Hux whispered, and went into an immediate panic mode.

There was no time for Hux to get a horse prepared, so he jumped onto the Captain’s, taking hold of the reigns, feet into the straps.

“Prince Hux!” One of the guards yelled out as he turned the horse.

“I’ll be back soon!” Hux said, and galloped off on the horse faster than he ever dared go on a steed.

***

The path was a familiar one which he had taken countless times throughout the years, following it was easy, but reaching the carriage and dead guards not so much. He spotted the Queen Leia lying amongst the bodies, her hand stretched out, just out of reach of her lightsaber.

“Your Highness,” Hux bent over her, turning her around, fearing her dead.

But she breathed. Let out a large breath, eyes opening. She was alive. Just.

“Ben,” She said, a tear in her eyes.

“Where is he?” Hux asked, fear, worry, dread. No, it was far worse than that, no words could describe what he currently felt.

“Gone,” Leia choked out.

It was as though Hux’s heart stopped, “Who did this?”

It took much for Leia to get it out, her dying words, and Hux hung on to every one of them, “The Great Animal.”

The rain came down hard, hiding the tears that had come from Leia’s eyes as she closed them for the last time.

“No,” Hux said, checking the queen’s pulse, but there was nothing. Hux let go of her, stumbling to his feet and in the rain yelled out, “BEN!” hoping for a reply, for the man to run out from the woods. “BEN!” But there was no reply.

***

 

Elsewhere, the Great Animal had dropped Prince Ben, turning back into the ruthless Snoke and casting a curse on the defenseless Prince as he lay unconscious. Upon waking, Ben stood up fast, hand going for his belt to grab his lightsaber.

“Looking for this?” Snoke waved the saber in front of the Prince mockingly, “You can’t have it. Besides, I know how to protect myself against these.”

Nines stood behind Snoke, hunched over and cackling over Snoke’s upperhand in the situation.

“I demand to be taken back to Alderaan immediately!” Ben ordered, his voice stayed unshaken, despite the distress and situation he found himself in.

“I can’t do that, my dear Ben,” Snoke said, “See, I have done something to you which doesn’t allow you to return back home.”

“What?” Ben asked, but then another thought surfaced instead as he remembered what had happened at the carriage, “What happened to my mother? What have you done to her?”

A small laugh came from Snoke, and the distorted-faced man remained quite patient to answer, “Unfortunately, it seems you Uncle will now be King regent.”

What? That made no sense, his Uncle Luke could only take the throne if- No. No it couldn’t be.

“I don’t believe you,” Ben said, quiet, “No! She’s not dead.”

“It seems, she is,” Snoke said, “It would not have happened if I could have had the Kingdom so long ago.”

“What the hell are you on about, beast? How have you managed to do any of this? Who are you?”

So Snoke had to explain, didn’t he? What had happened between him and his mother so long ago, not long after his birth, and that’s when Ben knew.

“Snoke,” he said, “You will _never_ have the throne!”

“Oh I will, my sweet Ben, you see…” Snoke now smirked, an evil glimmer in his haunting eyes, “See this lake behind you? It will be your new home… unless you agree to marry me.”

This was stupid. “What are you waffling on about?” Ben demanded.

“I have placed a curse on you, as it is with the Will of the Force… I’m sure you’re familiar with the Force, as your mother and Uncle have told you of it. But I see they have left you quite untrained. Wait and see, in a moment, you will become a swan.”

“What?” Ben asked, but Snoke continued ignoring the interruption.

“And after you have become a swan, the only time you become human is when you step into the moonlight, you become human again… but only as long as the moonlight stays in the lake.”

“What do you want?” Ben asked, eyes now watery, but he fought back the tears.

“Agree to marry me, and I will cease this curse,” Snoke explained again, Nines cackled again, the sinisterness of it disturbing.

“Never,” Ben told him, shaking his head, “Never, in my whole life.”

“Then you will never see anyone ever again, not even your dear Hux,” Then Snoke’s eyes widened, as though he were just remembering something, “Oh yes, most unfortunate.”

“What?” Ben asked, horrified that the Dark Side user may have done something to him.

“The other way to break the curse is through a confession of true love… but I suppose it’s a pity that nobody does love you.”    
Then he started to feel it, a change in his body, something swirling around him, and he was shrinking, popping feathers, hands changing to wings.

“Goodbye Prince Ben,” Snoke said, Nines letting out the loudest cackle behind him at the sight of Ben, now a Swan. And the two villains disappeared into the night, towards a large, but ancient and unmaintained, castle.

***

 

“There was nothing we could have done,” King Brendol said, sitting beside Hux in his bedroom.

Hux did not listen, nor did he want to. He merely spun Queen Leia’s lightsaber hilt in his hands. He had taken it, not sure why. If he found Ben again, perhaps he could give it to him.

“He’s out there somewhere,” Hux said.

“Son,” Brendol said, firmly, “Ben is _gone_.”

It seemed the two had different definitions on what the Queen Leia meant by gone. Brendol believed it was death. And maybe Hux was being naive, but he chose to keep hope. Perhaps Ben was out there somewhere, taken by the Great Animal. But if he were dead, then revenge against the Great Animal was all that wavered in the Prince’s mind. He had even gathered readings on anything he could find about the Great Animal from the castle’s library.

“I’m sorry, my child,” Brendol said, a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment, but then taking it away as he got up and left the room.

Hux frowned, putting the lightsaber aside and grabbing his readings again, going through them.

“Huh,” he said aloud to himself, “this is interesting…”

 ***

He had gone straight to Mitaka, who was found in the recreation room with a deck of cards, and joined him while explaining what he had found on the Great Animal.

“Look at this,” Hux showed his friend the datapad, “It shows that the Great Animal disguises itself as something completely harmless. No idea what, maybe a womprat or lothcat or something, and then changes itself into a huge and deadly creature through the will of the Force.”

Mitaka let out an audible gulp, “h-huge and-d d-deadly, sir?”

“And this is why we must practice our hunting!” Hux said, standing up from the table, leaving the datapad in the middle of their card game, “Come! Perhaps if we start early today we can get some extra practice time! We’ll have to check with Phasma.”

Mitaka looked less than thrilled, but joined his Prince regardless.

***

In the grounds, a large field was where the most ideal hunting practice was. Both boys held tight to their crossbows, as Phasma came outside, behind her a band of… the actual band.

“Where are the servants?” Hux asked, eyeing the rather angry looking musicians.

“I’ve given them a day off,” Phasma explained, “But luckily _The Knights of Ren_ have been more than kind to take on the job.”

“This is not what we do for a living,” One of the musicians said, with a duck beak over his mouth.

“Don’t worry, you look cute,” Mitaka said, covering up his snigger with no luck. Every musician glared at him.

“Well then, let’s get started,” Hux said, doing much better with trying not to smile.

“Very good,” Phasma said, “You’ll be using these fake arrows with paint on them. Hux, you’re orange. Mitaka, blue.”

“Must we do this?” Another musician, in a crude lion costume, spoke up.

“Don’t worry,” Hux said, blindfolding himself, Mitaka doing the same, “the arrows are harmless.”

Phasma stood behind the two, to pull off the blindfolds when they started, “Okay, the scores of the animals are the numbers they’re wearing. You ready?”

“Yes,” Hux said, having put an arrow into his crossbow.

“Yeah,” Mitaka said, sounding nervous.

“GO!” She pulled off their blindfolds, and Hux was the first to act, to shoot right at the animals with ease, grabbing arrows, placing them into the crossbow and shooting them at a speed better than any professional.

Mitaka, on the other hand, fumbled around. Dropping his arrows, unable to lock them into his crossbow to shoot them. To put simply, it was rather a disaster for him.

The Knights of Ren went running behind trees, hedges and bushes. A small number gathered behind a hedge fence, one yelling “DUCK!” As Hux aimed for them.

“Yes?” The one dressed as a duck revealed himself from over the fence. Had someone called for him? He was hit with orange paint square in the face.

Orange continued flying everywhere, while Mitaka went and chased the rabbit around the ground. A small group of nobles gathered to watch from where they had been drinking tea when they had spotted the group of musicians running past.

“TWELVE SECONDS!” Phasma yelled out.

Every animal was covered in orange, while the rabbit still remained entirely clean. Until Hux turned, spotting the one hundred point rabbit, he fired a shot as the man in the rabbit clothes jumped behind the bushes.

“TIME UP!” Phasma yelled out, “Animals, gather!”

The Knights of Ren all came limping back, groaning.

“Sorry guys,” Hux said, “Why don’t you all take the day off tomorrow, huh?”

They all sounded grateful. But the day wasn’t over yet, as Phasma started counting the points.

“Oh well done Prince Hux,” Phasma said, “Two hundred and twenty eight points. Now, Mitaka, let’s see...zero, zero, zero…”

Unbeknownst to anyone else, after time was up, Mitaka quickly hit the rabbit three times with the end of an arrow. The now ‘white’ rabbit, as Phasma called it, was covered in some blue.

“Oh, well then…” Phasma said when she reached the rabbit.

“Nice shooting, Mitaka,” Hux said.

“So that’s two-twenty-eight to three hundred!” Mitaka said with a smile.

“Uh, hang on a second,” Hux motioned the rabbit to turn, and he did, then Hux revealed the patch of orange under his tail.

“Sorry ‘taka, looks like that’s another win for me,” Hux sounded ever so smug, but perhaps it was well founded.

“Most impressive, sir!” Phasma told him, scribbling down the score onto a datapad with her lightpen.

 

***

A turtle and a frog made an odd pair of friends, but they got along splendidly despite being so. The turtle laughed as the frog prepared himself for diving into the alligator infested waters, ready to swim towards a bundle of lovely dull pink flowers.

“You’ve done a lot of dumb things, Finn,” Rey the turtle said, “but this one takes the cake.”

“But once I’ve done it, he won’t stop kissing me, and you know what happens once he kisses me?” Finn said.

If a turtle could roll their eyes, that’s exactly what Rey would’ve done, “You’ll turn into a prince, yeah, I know. But how exactly do you plan to get back?”  

It was too late to ask that question, as Finn was mid-air in the jump, and upon realising he _had_ no way to get back, started to panic, but was unable to unjump the jump.

“Finn!” It was the voice of Prince Ben, in human form, as he crouched down and got the frog out of the small pond.

“Finn what were you doing?”

“Just trying to get those flowers for you, Prince Ben!” Finn said.

“I told you, I’m not Ben anymore!” He snapped, sitting onto the ground, sulking, “I am no longer the Prince of Alderaan. I’m just Kylo… the swan, ruler of nothing.”

“Don’t be silly,” Rey said, “you’re being dramatic. The only reason Snoke even wants to marry you is because you’re a Prince.”

“Just… don’t do that, please,” The now self-christened Kylo said, looking away from his friends, “I just hope one day soon, that I find Hux.”

Many meters high, up in the sky, a bird had been struck and an arrow stuck right through its wing, and it plunges down to the ground, right by the three friends who were in the middle of a conversation that had turned to be about the kingdom’s.

“Oh no,” Kylo said, his sadness disappearing and he quickly went over to the bird, “Hold him steady.” Rey and Finn each grabbed on each side, and Kylo yanked out the arrow.

“AARRRGGHHHH,” The bird let out a scream, quickly pulling himself away and yelling out, “I CAN TAKE YOU, POND FOLK!” his wings going into fists… as much as a bird could make a fist.

“Wait, we’re friends!” Kylo told him.

“Friends! Ha!” The bird was sceptical, “Then why do you have an arrow that matches the exact description of the one in my wi-,” the dark bird stopped midsentence, noticing the absence of the arrow in his wing.

“I pulled it out,” Kylo said sheepishly.

“I… You had a chance to kill me, and you didn’t?” The bird asked, most surprised.

Kylo smiled and gave a nod.

“Then I apologize my good sir!” The bird said, standing tall and saluting, “My name is Poe. Commander Poe Dameron! Black squadron!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Commander Poe,” Kylo said, “These are my friends: Rey and Finn.”

“They used to call me FN-2187,” Finn said, “But after I became a Prince, it was easier to just say Finn. But my servants call me your Highness!”

“The only actual Prince here is Kylo, but neither will admit that,” Rey said to Poe, believing it necessary they should not keep secrets from possible allies.

“Your highness,” Poe said to Kylo, “I am in your debt, and will stay until it’s been paid!”

“Oh, that might not work, see I’m cursed,” Kylo said.

“Cursed? As in with the force?” Poe asked.

Kylo could never reply, a new presence appearing. The gloomy surroundings changed, becoming brighter, trees and flora coming alive. Green and luscious, the pink flowers even became much brighter, away from the dullness they usually stood.

From behind an arch that moments ago was crumbling, now pieced together again, Snoke revealed himself, standing in colourful garbs.

Kylo stood up to face him, and Snoke fell to his knees, “Once again I ask, my Prince, will you marry me?”

“You ask me every night,” Kylo said exasperated, “the answer is no. It will always be no. You will not take my kingdom, or any kingdom for that matter.”

Snoke stood, and every night he had the same angered expression from the Prince’s reply, “It seems you require more time to think!”

 

***

“Oh this is exciting,” Brendol said, turning to the Chamberlain, “Rodinon! I hope you’re getting those errands done!”

And he really didn’t have to ask, as the Chamberlain ran around doing just as he was asked.

Brendol kept his eyes around the ballroom. Everything had to be perfect for tomorrow night. Hux was still without a partner and this would be the time to retrieve a new one. Prince and Princess’ from all lands had been invited. Brendol had a hope that perhaps Hux would choose one of the Nabooians, after all that royal house had some relation with the Alderaanian one. The same can be said with the Corellians, but really Naboo would be the most benefiting. Then again, the King couldn’t allow himself to get his hopes up. Not after what happened with Ben.

Oh, poor Leia and Ben, how he ached to see his friend and her son again. Alas, it were impossible.

“Ah, there you are my son!” Brendol said when Hux appeared in the ballroom.

“Huh?” Hux looked rather confused but went onto different matters, “Father, I’m going hunting with Mitaka.”

“Again!?” Brendol exclaimed, but knowing there was no way to stop his son, he sighed, “Very well, make sure to be back tomorrow evening.”

“For what?” Hux asked.

For a bright boy, he could be quite clueless when something was happening right in front of him.

“The ball, child!” Brendol gestured all around him, “You must be here for the ball! I have invited many royals, Prince and Princesses. You require a partner! And then the Force will bless you with a child! An heir!”

“Urgh, father, how often must I say this? I want _Ben_.”

And Brendol didn’t have the heart to, once again, inform his son that his childhood friend was dead. It mattered not how many times Hux was told, and how often, the man refused to believe it.

“I’ll be back before tomorrow night,” Hux said, frustrated, walking out of the ballroom.

“Impossible child,” Brendol said, watching his son go.

***

As daylight was at swan lake again, Kylo had evolved back into a white swan, to the amazement of Poe, who got to see the transformation.

“So this happens every day?” Poe asked astonished, still staring at the feathers like he wasn’t sure they were real.

“Yes,” Kylo said, floating in the lake and looking up at the other three “And if I wish to turn human, I have to be in the lake when there’s moonlight. There’s no other way.”

“But, that is an easy fix!” Poe said, causing the other three to look at him with amazement. It was impossible for him to come up with something that could work, for they have butted their heads to figure something for so many nights, and come up with nothing.

So Poe explained, “You fly to your Prince, bring him to the lake, go into the moonlight and voila! Moon is up, you change back into your human form, and live happily ever after!”

“It’s not that simple, Poe,” Kylo said, realising the flaw in that plan, “I don’t know where Hux is. Or where this place is.”

“Snoke probably does,” Rey said, looking up at his castle that still remained spooky in day time.

“Yes, we’ll just go and ask and see if he has a map!” Finn said sarcastically, “Hey Lord Snoke, I’d like to leave now, can you tell me where to go?”

“That’s it, Finn!” Poe slapped Finn on the back.

“Yes, a map!” Kylo said, also realising what they could do, “We’ll just check to see if Snoke’s around-,”

“-and if he’s not, we’ll go in and steal his map!” Poe finished for him, and both birds lifted off into the air.

The air was warm today, and the wind as they flew around the exterior of the castle cooled them off. They flew around gargoyles which were much less scarier in the light, and even right into them even. They Looked through the barred windows and any open doors or hatches, peeking into small openings between the stone wall that they could never fit through, but could see the castle within. As they swirled and searched, they came to a conclusion when they realised they must have checked every part of the castle, “He’s not here,” Kylo said.

“And I found the map!” Poe told him, “I will go in with Finn and Rey!”

***

It had taken some convincing, but Poe and Rey managed to drag Finn in with them, who claimed this was all suicide. But with the absence of Snoke, and now knowing where the map was, this was the only way.

Risky? Especially with a slow turtle and talkative frog? Of course. Worth it? If they can find the map and Kylo can get to Hux? Most definitely.

“I wish I were faster,” Rey said, as she trudged up the stairs, “If I could go faster, then this would be easier.”

“But sometimes it’s easier to cruise through life, right?” Finn asked her with some amusement.

“Always,” Rey said, reaching the stairs and flexing her left front leg, “I think I pulled a muscle.”

“We’re all going to die,” Finn said to himself.

“Shh,” Poe said, and the three continued.

Outside, Kylo kept Nines busy, tapping randomly on windows whenever the other three were almost close to being spotted. They couldn’t allow anyone to get caught.

Inside, when they finally reached the room with the map- cobwebs everywhere and occasionally coughing due to dust- Poe opened the window, going to grab the map from the wall and pass it to him, when all of a sudden, Nines interrupted by kicking the window shut to stop him from getting it.

“Well kicking it is a little excessive,” Finn said to himself.

The four found themselves in a game of keeping the map away from Nines. Throwing the map to each other, Finn yelling, “I’m open! I’m open!” at one point. Nines didn’t hold back, grabbing a mop and chasing them down the stairs, trying to hit them with it and take them out.

At one of the floors, still a few stories up, a bucket was tipped over and water went everywhere. Rey put herself into her shell, and Poe threw the map in with her. Now travelling across the floor by Nines mop, Poe found another mop from the knocked over bucket and tried to take Rey back.

Somehow, someway, they manage all to jump out an open window. Poe catching Rey, and Kylo saving Finn - and the map, which found itself back in his hands - from the alligator infested waters that surrounded right outside the castle.

With that map, Kylo would find his way to Arkanis.

 

***

The forests were dense, and it seemed there would be no chance to find a gigantic animal capable of mass slaughter and abduction in these parts, but of course they were searching for its disguise. Crossbow at a constant ready, Hux kept ahead of his friend, who he hadn’t noticed was not as fearless as he was. As it got dark, they kept going.

The two split up, but only quite by accident. Mitaka would spot a small lothcat near a tree trunk, believing to have found the Great Animal.

Hux, on the other hand, spotted something beautiful and stark white fly from above. The swan’s location given away from the tree rustle and Hux looked up and watched as it landed on a rock nearby.

“Well hello,” Hux said to himself, readying his crossbow, but then it flew off and the man cursed to himself, running after it.

***

Up in the sky, swooping down so Hux could keep up with him, Kylo too was cursing to himself, hoping he wasn’t about to be shot by his Prince on accident. He had to get to the lake, fast, before Hux could fire an arrow through him.

“The lake!” Kylo exclaimed, spotting it in the distance, trying to go faster, but he could only go as fast as the winds allowed him. Closer, closer, closer… Kylo lands into the lake, where the moonlight was shining only moments before. Looking behind him the moon had disappeared behind the clouds.

“Oh _come on_!” Kylo yelled out- to no one in particular. And Hux would appear out from the woods at any second.

“Got you!” The Prince came from the thick of the trees with his crossbow already loaded and up. About to shoot, but interrupted by Poe swooping down to knock his crossbow aside.

Kylo could feel the warmth around him, changing back into a human again. The sight stopped Hux from reaching towards his weapon, his eyes growing wide, as before him the white swan turned into his Prince.

“Ben!?” Hux said in disbelief.

“Hux!” Kylo smiled wider than he had in a long time, a light coming back into his eyes. They had done it! Now Hux would know everything Snoke had done!

Kylo didn’t even have to run towards Hux, who ran into the water to join him, not caring about getting his clothes wet. The two embraced long and hard, taking in each other’s smell and warmth.

“I’ve been so worried! Everyone kept saying you were dead, but I _knew_ \- I knew you weren’t.”

“I don’t have long to explain, he’ll be here soon,” Kylo said, “Snoke, it was all Snoke. He did this, he wants my hand in marriage and-,”

“Whoa, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Hux reached into his pocket and pulled out something familiar to Kylo that made him blink back tears.

“Mother’s lightsaber!” Kylo grabbed hold of it, turning it in his hands, he couldn’t believe he was seeing it, “Snoke stole mine!” Then he stared at Hux, into his eyes, and quickly explained his curse and everything that had been happening.

“Use this, use it and come back to me,” Hux took hold of his hand and lightsaber, “Come back to the castle tomorrow night, as yourself, as a human. We’ll get married, I’ll give a public declaration of love, it should work… I know it.”

He couldn’t help it, but Kylo burst into tears, grateful tears, to be going back home had only been a dream the other day. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Go, before he comes back.”

Hux gave a nod, but reluctant to let go. He did though, taking his crossbow and running off into the forest.

Kylo watched as he left, realising that maybe soon he could be Ben again.

The surroundings now changed as they always did, everything more alive. Now was his time, Kylo thought, lightsaber in hand. When Snoke appeared, the blade came to life and Kylo went in for a killing blow, only for the blue light to clash with a red. Gritting his teeth, Kylo gave off hit after hit, only to be effortlessly blocked and finally lightsaber spinning out of his hands.

“Foolish, child,” Snoke spat. He reached his hand out and Queen Leia’s saber went flying into the enemy's hand. Snoke smiled, “I heard everything you and your precious Prince said.”

His heart sank. No, it couldn’t be. He’d just been defeated by Snoke and now… he also knew of his plans?

“Well, there’s nothing you can do,” Kylo said anyway, but he couldn’t believe his own words.

“Oh, but I certainly can,” Snoke said, “My plan shall be glorious! As my powers are more magnificent than they have ever been! I shall humiliate the young Prince Hux,” Snoke started to pace, “I will change my loyal worker Nines into you,” and Snoke pointed a finger to Nines, and suddenly became Kylo’s spitting image, “and when he marries, it shall be to him, and not to you!”

“It won’t work!” Kylo insisted, his eyes on Nines, who looked far too much like him. There was no way it wouldn’t trick anyone.

“And unfortunately for you, my dear… I shall have to keep you locked up as I can’t have you flying into the ceremony and ruining everything. Although you won’t look like yourself… Yes, dear, you seem to have forgotten that tomorrow night, there’s a new moon.”

Kylo had broken down to cry, changing back into a swan moments later, and taken to be locked down in one of the pillars where it was dark, and at the bottom was wet, filled with water, where he could stay afloat.

Later during the night, a man would join Kylo in chains. At first, Kylo was familiar with their voice, until finally seeing it was Mitaka, and he wondered how the man had found himself in Snoke’s grasp.

 ***

Back at Arkanis castle, Hux was back early from his hunt, acting rather odd. Phasma couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she watched him float around the castle almost like his mind was at bliss.

“Look at those roses!” Hux said angry, taking the red rose and throwing it to the ground, “These roses should be white! Like a swan.” When he turned he was met with a platter of food and said to the waiter, “Are these fit for a swan to eat? I don’t think so, try something else.”

He came over to Phasma, something she was dreading, and said to her, “Change the music, Phasma. Something beautiful and graceful, like a swan.”

“And why are you so happy, m’boy?” Phasma heard the King ask as the band changed their music.

“Why father, I believe I’ve found someone,” Hux said.

Phasma could only imagine the joyous expression on the King’s face, but did not bother to look because she was sure it would terrify her.

***

One by one, little by little, the castle started to fill up. The unofficial theme of “swan” could be clearly seen wherever one turned. Many were well known figures throughout the kingdoms. Unkar Plutt of Jakku could be seen munching on snacks. The Kanjiklub mingling around speaking mostly with the Death Gang. Nabooians were dressed lavishly as they always were, the queen Naberrie with her face painted and gown a striking red similar to that of a former predecessor Queen Amidala, who had indeed been related to Queen Leia and Prince Ben. Even King regent Luke was there from Alderaan in his grey robes looking solemn, but smiled whenever someone he liked came to greet him.

“Where’s Mitaka, father?” Hux asked, “He’s to be my best man.”

But the King could not reply, looking only too happy, trying to look around through the crowd, “and who is this person you are to marry?”

 ***

Rey, Poe and Finn were in a panic. Or, Rey and Finn were in a panic, but Poe was on top of things. “I’ve an idea!” Poe said, looking proud. The other two looked at him, expectant.

“We’ll have to break into the tower,” Poe said, “after all, he’s right over there… across the crocodile infested waters…”

“This isn’t going to work,” Rey said, frowning, “But... I know there’s a small opening underwater we could break through. I’m just not sure how.”

“But we’d someone fast,” Poe said.

“Somebody small,” Rey agreed.

“Who can swim,” Poe said.

The two looked at Finn, who wasn’t aware of exactly what was happening, “Yes! A small and fast swimmer!”

“You’re a small and fast swimmer,” Rey pointed out.

“I _am_ a small and- _wait_ ,” Finn suddenly looked terrified.

“Look, we need to break Kylo out of the prison. This is for him, okay?” Rey said, “You go in, and we’ll follow.”

They started discussing in small harsh whispers, as Finn wasn’t sure if he could do it, but they didn’t have time. It didn’t take long for Finn to collapse into pressure. Of course he’d do it. He’d help a friend.

So it started, and he dived in first. Rey and Poe starting to keep the alligators busy. One of them went for Finn, mouth widening, but Poe quickly pushed himself onto its mouth and the alligator's jaw quickly shut and its attention going to Poe instead.

Finn swam to the bottom, noticing the opening in the rocks, having to start moving it away. The castle was old enough that the stone - if it were stone - started to crumble away and he created a decent sized opening, swimming into the tower.

“Finn?” Kylo asked, “Remind me when this is all over to give you that kiss.”

They were about to leave when Kylo looked over at Mitaka. Poor man was terrified out of his mind. Kylo sighed and said, “Hang on, we have to get him out.” and he paddled over to Mitaka who screamed at the swan to go away. When Kylo started pulling at his shirt, Mitaka started swatting at him.

“Leave him, my Prince! We must leave if you’re to go to Hux!” Finn said.

Kylo could do no more, feeling regret having to leave the man, but swam down through the widened crack.

“Go!” Finn yelled, as he, Rey and Poe continued to keep the alligators busy as Kylo escaped, flying towards Araknis castle.

 ***

“There he is!” Hux said, his happiness swelling as he spotted Ben appearing from the crowd of people. His smile as bright as it had been the previous night, he walked over to him.

“I wasn’t sure if you would come,” Hux gave a chuckle. Ben said nothing, just smiling at him. The crowd parted, and Hux took Ben’s arm and the two turned to face everyone, ready for the announcement.

 ***

The castle was so close, it was right there, and Kylo once again flew as fast as he could. Gliding along the chilly night sky. People were already there, he could see the light shining through the windows.

“Hux!” Kylo yelled out, realising the doors were closed and flying over to the glass to knock his beak on it. He could see Nines, he could hear everything.

“I wish to announce an engagement and declare my true love-,” Hux was saying beside the impersonator.

“Hux!” Kylo tried again, flying to a different window, then another and another.

“-To Prince Ben!”

“No!” and not even getting shot in the chest could be worse than this feeling. He could feel his heart crushing, as lightning thundered around the castle and Snoke revealed himself to the entire population of the castle.

***

“You!” Hux watched Snoke walk in, all high and mighty as though he’d won some competition.

“Well hello, Prince Hux,” Snoke said with a smirk.

“Stay back,” The Prince stood in front of who he thought his true love, to protect him, “You can’t have Ben, I’ve just declared my true love to him! The curse is broken.”

“Is that so?” Snoke asked, and a finger pointed towards Ben, and when Hux turned to face him, it wasn’t even Ben at all but a stranger! A stranger who laughed wildly.

“Look to your true love, Prince!” Snoke pointed towards one of the large windows and when Hux looked outside he could see it. A white swan, flying away.

“Ben… no… NO!” And Hux went to run off, only to be pushed back by Snoke’s Force abilities.

“Snoke!” another voice yelled out. A new one, not one any heard often. King regent Luke appeared from the crowd, his own saber hilt in hand.

“Your highness, how is ruling Alderaan for you?” Snoke asked, turning to him.

“Not really my thing,” Luke said, then to Hux told him, “Go and get my nephew, I’ll keep this fiend busy.” The green light of his blade stretched out from the hilt.

Hux didn’t need telling twice and ran for it. Behind him, Snoke started changing in the terrifying, dark Great Animal, siwftly taking out Luke, before going after the Prince.

***

Mitaka had escaped from tower, having followed the swan through the hole. It had been too odd to see two alligators fight a bird, a frog and a turtle, but he lay on the ground clutching his crossbow, shivering from the cold water. This was _not_ how he expected the hunt to be going. He watched as he saw a white swan, almost glowing, in the distance diving down near the lake, but crash landed right beside it.

***

“Ben!” Hux yelled, reaching the lake and seeing the swan figure beside the still waters. He ran up to it, taking the swan into his arms.

“Ben,” he said again, holding him, “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault, I should have known it wasn’t you,” he let the tears come, not even sure if his love was dead. Yes, his love. He was about to say it, he was going to, but the sudden interruption of a roaring beast, it’s wings dark and although horrifying, a most awesome sight above them.

“YOUR LOVE IS DEAD, HUX,” The creature boomed loud. Hux didn’t even know it would be able to speak in this form.

Hux had no weapon… none, except for...on his back was his crossbow. He pulled it quick, but had only one arrow. He shot, perhaps too hasty, and only grazed the beast in the shoulder. He needed to hit the heart!

“Hux!” he heard a voice yell. And he saw the odd figure in the darkness. Mitaka! And he had an arrow, an arrow which he shot to Hux. The red head smiled, as he grabbed the arrow mid-air, locking it into his crossbow, then shooting the Animal right in the chest.

A wail was let out that would put a banshee to shame, and lightning crackled through its limbs, and red flames came bursting from its chest, and it went crashing into the depths of the water.

It was oddly silent for a second, and Hux then threw his crossbow aside, running over to Ben again. Saying what he had to, everything he wanted to.

“I love you. Please, I do, I know it. I knew when you slipped in the stream, when we were younger. I’d tried to help you then, do you remember? Your stupid face was never stupid. You were always strong, and brave, and a much better man than I could hope to be. I love you.”

While he was talking, a warmth spread across Kylo, and slowly but surely, the swan changed into a man. A man who would be thankful to once again be called Ben.

His eyes opened, and a small smile appeared, “Hux,” he said, soft. They both cried.

 

* * *

 

The wedding was grand, luxurious, and so many had come to see it. The common people were beside themselves, and all royalty were in the best of moods to have the Prince Ben back. Especially his uncle Luke, who Hux had seen silently crying at his nephew’s return.

They did not know what would happen next, which kingdom they would rule and which castle to live in, as all minds stayed on the wedding. A swan ice sculpture had even been made for the occasion.

The King Brendol had attempted to put his son into the usual red and orange garbs. Hux, in his anger, threw them away and simply settled for black. While his husband went with a traditional white, or even whiter than white. Or how many people said, as white as a swan.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

Outside was quiet, although Ben could see into the castle and watch as his husband spoke with his Uncle Luke. The odd person would come and go from in and out the doorway. Ben smiled to himself, sitting on the stone floor as a shy trio of animals came over to him.

“You made a promise, my Prince,” Finn said, bowing to him, prepared in his small cape.

“I did, didn’t I?” Ben said, bending down and kissing Finn on the cheek.

“Aha!” Finn said, strutting over to a fountain and admiring his reflection, “I look incredible!” Although he mistook his reflection with that of an actual man, who stood behind him fixing his cape.

The others laughed as they watched Finn enter the party.

“I am here to bid farewell, my Prince,” Poe said, “For I have a squadron to return to.”

“You will forever be remembered by me, Poe. But if you can, come and visit,” Ben said and Poe gave a deep bow.

Then turning to Rey, Ben said, “Oh, keep an eye on Finn will you?”

“You know I always do,” Rey said, just in time for them to hear the scream of a woman from inside. “I don’t think too many people are inclined to be around a talking frog,” Rey added.

“Go and dance with your love, my Prince,” Poe said, “Enjoy your life.”

The words of Queen Leia came back to Ben and he said, “Enjoy life? I must do what is right by the people, not myself.”

“Well you can still have fun doing it,” Rey suggested, “have fond memories. Like when you were cursed, right? You liked hanging around with us?”  
“Always,” Ben said standing up, once again looking over to Hux who spotted him outside, making a gesture for him to come back in, “But now I must leave.”

“Farewell again,” Poe said, “Prince _Ben-_ The Swan Prince.”


End file.
